


float

by polkaprintpjs



Series: TF Drabbles [27]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Summary: au where tg is a ghost and can interact with people lmao. also im writing a longish thing for this idea i just liked this little bit by itself. inspired by the 'quit telling people im dead'/'sometimes i can almost hear his voice' in brother bear
Relationships: Tailgate/Whirl (Transformers)
Series: TF Drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311809
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	float

Tailgate leans over Whirl’s shoulder to watch the holovid. Whirl swats at him idly. “Quit that, you’re shorter than me for a reason.” Tailgate snorts and paps his boyfriend on the helm with a ghostly hand. “Please, like that matters when I can hover.” Whirl grumbles about how the Primus-that-didn’t-exist would never give ‘gremlins with poky cold little hands’ the ability to float at whatever unholy height they felt like, now would he? “Aw, come on Birdy. That’s a reason to do it all on it’s own, y’know.” Whirl swats at him again. Tailgate snickers and pokes his audial. Squawk.

**Author's Note:**

> au where tg is a ghost and can interact with people lmao. also im writing a longish thing for this idea i just liked this little bit by itself. inspired by the 'quit telling people im dead'/'sometimes i can almost hear his voice' in brother bear


End file.
